


Appearances

by FairyDrink



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDrink/pseuds/FairyDrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Alucard will do anything to get entertained. Crack fic. Drable. Slightly AxI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

Integra's eyes widened as she barged into the room after having looked for me through the manor. Some complaint about me not answering her calls fast enough stopped on her lips as she stared at me in shock.

I merely swept my hair behind my ear when my gaze met hers from under my bangs. Oh, yes, this reaction was superb. She had never seen me in this form. Much less like this. But she knew of it.

“You called, my Master?” I returned my eyes to the pages of the book open over my bare thighs and pretended to be reading. I was really listening to the spike of her pulse and awaiting the rage that was sure to come. This was _too much fun_.

“What in the…? Why are you looking like _this_?”

I was careful to softly lick the tip of my finger to turn the page of the book before answering. Living in this world for so long had taught me some feminine mannerisms that were too entertaining not to use. “What do you mean? As you are aware, physical appearance is of no importance to me”

She almost choked, half in anger, half in awe. “You know perfectly well that is not what I am asking about! Where are your…?”

“Oh, you meant this?” I sat back up straight, revealing the naked female body under my long black hair “I merely wanted to be comfortable”.

“... in my library. Reading. Naked. In the middle of the evening” she was still thinking of how to react. She was trying extremely hard not to lose her temper. “Alucard, I cannot have a naked woman in the middle of my house”.

“But, Master, there is nothing here that you don’t see every time you look in the mirror” she blushed. Got her. Walter walked past her outside the room and almost dropped a full tray of china when he realized what he was seeing. “Oh, and I am sure Walter cannot be totally unfamiliar with the female anatomy either”. The Angel of Death hurried past the door frame and into the kitchens awkwardly. Brought back memories, huh?

Integra grabbed her temples, like I was giving her the most awful headache. “I… just… just cover yourself. It is an order”

I shrugged and stood up. I materialized some clothes on. Of course, she had not expected these kinds of clothes. She shook her head slowly in disbelief as she looked at the lace underwear, garter belt and thigh high stockings. Little did she know, I was only hoping someday she would be the one to wear something like this. I batted my eyelashes at her and looked sideways into her eyes “Do you think these would be appropriate, Master?”

She blushed. Funny that such a simple thing as batting one’s eyelashes, which was something she as a woman never purposely did herself, would still somewhat arouse her and perplex her, even being aware of the artifice of this form.

She turned around on her heels and walked out of the library indignantly. I followed her with my thoughts as she went to her office. _Or perhaps I should have kept my male form for this, Integra?_. I heard her scream in frustration down the hall and chuckled to myself. Would have to try that idea later.

  
End


End file.
